


[Podfic of] Soon Enough

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost of a 2102 DW post. Original reader's note below:</p><p><b>Reader's Notes:</b> This is the last podfic that I made for Project Talk It Out. I had a really emotionally rough week right after this episode of Glee aired, and I think reading so much meta about Blaine's depression on top of that started to pull me back to a very familiar, and very scary, mental/emotional place. And then after several days of really careful self-care, once I started to pull back away from that edge, I sat down in the middle of my bed (instead of the closet, which is where I normally record podfic), and recorded this, with almost no retakes, just trusting everything that I needed to express to come through it, and letting the city noise around me into it. Because for this one, I didn't *want* to separate my reading from the context of my life around it.</p><p>Since this is in many ways a very personal story for both the author and reader, I want to note that the interpretations in this reading do not necessarily reflect the author's interpretation, though it does reflect a lot about my life experience and feelings. And I also want to note that I didn't intend for Kurt to always be doing the perfect thing, in the perfect tone—if sometimes he is too careful, or awkward, or trying to be understanding but not quite hitting the mark. And I wouldn't want the listener to think that I am exploring exactly how a friend *should* be in this situation. I was more exploring the struggle of trying and faltering and trying again and sometimes getting it right. (Because I've been where Kurt in this story is, too, and I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about that experience as well.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soon Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22492) by sarahexplosions. 



> This is a crosspost of a 2102 DW post. Original reader's note below:
> 
>  **Reader's Notes:** This is the last podfic that I made for Project Talk It Out. I had a really emotionally rough week right after this episode of Glee aired, and I think reading so much meta about Blaine's depression on top of that started to pull me back to a very familiar, and very scary, mental/emotional place. And then after several days of really careful self-care, once I started to pull back away from that edge, I sat down in the middle of my bed (instead of the closet, which is where I normally record podfic), and recorded this, with almost no retakes, just trusting everything that I needed to express to come through it, and letting the city noise around me into it. Because for this one, I didn't *want* to separate my reading from the context of my life around it.
> 
> Since this is in many ways a very personal story for both the author and reader, I want to note that the interpretations in this reading do not necessarily reflect the author's interpretation, though it does reflect a lot about my life experience and feelings. And I also want to note that I didn't intend for Kurt to always be doing the perfect thing, in the perfect tone—if sometimes he is too careful, or awkward, or trying to be understanding but not quite hitting the mark. And I wouldn't want the listener to think that I am exploring exactly how a friend *should* be in this situation. I was more exploring the struggle of trying and faltering and trying again and sometimes getting it right. (Because I've been where Kurt in this story is, too, and I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about that experience as well.)

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Soon%20Enough.mp3) | **Size:** 40.7 MB | **Duration:** 42:26

  
---


End file.
